1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assay technique utilizing a biomolecule, particularly to an assay technique such as gene sequence like DNA sequence analysis and gene diagnosis, substrate biochemistry decomposition and antigen detection by an immobilized protein (enzyme, antibody), and the like, and to a method for producing a molecule immobilizing substrate to be utilized for such analyses.
2. Description of the Related Art
As methods for capturingly fixing and quantifying an antigen, antibody, or the like in a specimen, there have been adopted a western blotting method, an ELISA method, and the like. Particularly, since the ELISA method is configured to previously immobilize a particular antibody on a substrate to thereby allow for capturing of only an antigen specific to the antibody, it is made possible to detect a targeted antigen even from a specimen having a relatively lower purity.
In turn, prior examples of methods for producing substrates for immobilizing various prove molecules thereon have been known, such as an array including polypeptides arranged on a substrate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854), and an array including oligonucleotides arranged on a substrate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,186).
Further, examples of such methods include one adopting a monomolecular film of alkanethiol so as to utilize a gold-thiol reaction for immobilizing a protein onto a substrate (J.A.C.S. 1992, 114, 10965-10966).
However, since all the prior examples have employed immobilization of molecules onto substrates by techniques such as electrostatic adsorption of molecules onto surfaces of substrates, physical adsorption of molecules into porous substrates, and chemical immobilization of molecules onto chemically unstable films, such techniques undesirably obstruct achievement of highly densified prove molecules, thereby bringing about burdens to obtainment of highly precise detecting methods.